The greatest surgeon
by WestEye
Summary: Running from a mob of villegers while exploring the villege out skirts naruto finds him self on a journey to become the greatest surgeon like the man befor him... He's going to become the next surgeon of death..(Free for anyone to take a crack at their own version thier will be a fem haku)
1. The fruit that can save lives

Welcome i don't own naruto or one piece.

"Talking"... 'thoughts'..

"Demon/summons talking"

'Demon/summons thoughts'

Jutsu's

**updates will be irregular like my other stories**

* * *

Now then on with the tale of a boy who became the greatest surgeon

The fruit that can save lives

Chapter one

Konoha outskirts

We find naruto running from a mob of villagers along the outskirts of the village. To day was his birthday he had just turned five and he was exploring the village outskirts when the villagers found and proceed to chase him for reasons he didn't know. As he was coming up on a fenced off area he saw an opening in the metal fence and squeezed through it and kept running into the forest.

The mob showed up a few seconds after our hero ran into the forest. They started to cheer as they read the signs on the chain link fence so as to keep out, dangerous, you will die. And things like it. With slapped right on the gate was one saying Forest of Death. The villagers left after blocking the hole naruto went through.

Back with our hero. Naruto was still running through the forest until he was sure he lost the mob as it was quite ...a bit too quiet. Naruto was about to head back till he heard cracking. Looking around he didn't see anything so applying pressure with his foot he fell though the earth onto some wood.

After the fall and shaking the cobwebs free naruto looked around and found he was inside some chaber that had many pedestals with chests and weapons of some kind. Getting up to look around naruto checked out the weapons and noticed their was books by everything. First was a blue long staff with balls that were in segments along the staff one on the end and another two close to the middle with the other end not having one. With it was a book that read the science of weather and temperatures by Nami of the straw hat pirates.

The next book was by three swords. That read the three sword style as well two sword and one sword style wrapped with a dark green cloth… the next was a book with some giant slingshot with a mask shaped like the sun.

After that was a cane and violin with a book and chest that read the art of music and the spirit. After that was another book that had gears and a hammer that read the history of inviting and ship making.

The next one was just the chest with more books in front of them which he just now noticed that the chest's had symbols on them such as one had a deer turning into a human, the one with the cane had a skellington with what looked like a spirit or soul coming out of it.

The others had things like a man on fire, one surrounded by sand and another that had the arm stretched from the body. There was even one that had a massive man with what looks like cracks around him and his hands glowing white.

The last one had a heart on it which got his attention the most so walking over he opened the chest finding a fruit in the shape of a heart while the book read the surgeon of death by trafalgar D. Water law of the heart pirates. Picking up the book he sat down to read it as it sounded cool and interesting…

An hour later he was looking at the fruit with trepidation. The book explained the life of law and his adventure as a pirate. It also went into detail about what the fruit which he learned was a devil fruit and what it could do as well as some power call haki but didn't go in depth about it.

Making up his mind his mind naruto picked up the fruit and took a bite only to scrunch up his face but continued to eat it until all that was left was the stim. Wanting to puke he held his stomach down until it settled and went about looking for a way to carry all the stuff in the chamber just then he heard his jiji calling for him from above.

Looking up, he saw the third hokage with a few masked people around him all looking in the hole he was in. " hey jiji! I found something cool can you help me get it all home theirs weapons, books and even a violin down here!" Naruto hollard as he saw jij talk to the animal masked people as he and a small group jumped in the hole to check on naruto and see what he found.

While one of the anbu was checking naruto for injury the third and the two other anbu looked around. The third hiruzen sarutobi noticed an open chest that had a book out side it and one inside it as well. As he was reading the book that was outside it the two anbu was sealing everything else in scrolls for him to go through when back at the office.

To say hiruzen was shocked was an understatement the book told about the pirate and surgeon Trafalgar law. Who was the greatest surgeon of his time and some of the things he could do like granting immorality and reversing the age of someone or cure any disease by extracting it from the body without killing the patient or spilling a single drop of blood. Truly a miracle of power. It also minuend a fruit that took away the ability to swim but gave access to the powers law had. It was then he saw a stim by the book inside the chest and got worried but before he could ask naruto what happened to the fruit one of his anbu came over to him with two ornate books.

One read the history and adventures if the straw hat pirates by nami the other said the art and training of haki by silvers rayleigh. So taking the books after putting the one he had in the chest and jestering to it with his head he went to naruto and the anbu who looked like she was finishing up.

"Naruto you feeling ok? Anything broken pairet? A concussion? No? good. Now tell me naruto what happened. How did you end up in the forest of death of all places?" hiruzen asked after getting a head shake and thumbs up from the two.

"I was exploring the village outskirts when a mob of villagers started to chase me. When I came along the fence I saw an opening and and got though. I think they stopped since they couldn't get in then I fell through a hole and wound up here jiji honest. Can i keep the stuff? I found it so doesn't that mean its mine?" naruto explained then asked while looking at the other anbu making the stuff disappear in puffs of smoke.

"Hmm ill have to look through it all but if i find anything that isn't overly dangerous i'll let you have it all who know perhaps in one of these books is a note that says the one to find this stuff is now their possessions." hiruzen said with a chuckle only for the anbu who gave him the two ornate book to come up and whisper in his ear that, that was the case.

"Ok jiji but until you get done checking everything can you make a list of all the books so that ill know what i have and i'll need the books from the heart chest since I ate the fruit that was in it ...what's a possession?" naruto said then asked with a confused look at the end only for the pairet anbu to explain that a possession was stuff that belongs to someone getting a ohh from the five year old.

After they got out of the hole with pairet carrying naruto they went to the hokage tower to look through all the stuff while naruto went back to the orphanage with the two books that were in the heart chest. Naruto even got a dictionary from the pairet anbu so he could look up any words he didn't understand.

* * *

A week later

All week naruto was reading the books from the heart chest and looking in the dictionary definitions of the words in the two books. He practised making the room law could and doing a few things like switching his place with an object in a form of teleportation and learning the do the scan technique. But without a weapon he couldn't do much but work on the size of the room and trying to get it to move with him.. The book minchend law couldn't do it so he wanted to surpass him. Not just as a devil fruit user but as a surgeon too.

It was around noon when an anbu with a bear mask showed up at the orphanage to take him to the hokage. Naruto grabbed his three books and nodded to the anbu who placed a hand on his shoulder and shusshin to the hokage tower right outside the office door naruto looked at his arms holding his books then the anbu who nodded and knocked on the door for naruto.

When they heard the third say enter, bear opened the door so naruto could walk in with bear close behind closing the door. The office was full of anbu who each had a book that they were reading. Like a purple haired neko anbu was reading the book on three sword style while pairet was off to the side with a book on medicine and the human body. The third was just putting down a book that had history and adventures of the straw hat pirates on it.

"You called for me jiji? Why is everyone reading one of the books that I found?" naruto asked as the anbu all closed and put their books on the thirds desk as they proceeded to take up posts around the room.

"I had them reading the books you found for the past week and telling me what they all entailed so i'd know what was dangerous and what wasn't ... one of the books I was reading says that the one who found their treasure it now the owner of all their stuff to do with as they please. So congrats naruto you have a vast collection of knowledge as your disposal now...how has it been with your books?" the third explained and asked with a curious expression when he saw the three books in naruto's arms.

"I've been fine jiji, reading about laws adventures and skills and working on my power I'm able to make a room and teleport around it but it's not really that big and i can't do an awful lot yet without a blade of some kind or experience so id like to get a tanto for now so I'd be able to really start training my power. Does that mean I can take all the stuff with me? Also can i get an appointment and an intern job as a nurse that sometimes does operation when needed so ill get some on hands experience jiji. Oh that reminds me." naruto said then asked till he he remembered his scan ability. So raising his hand he slowly waved it from one side of hiruzen to the other getting confused looks from everyone.

"Jiji you have black sludge on your lungs and what appears to be an issue with your bladder that corresponds with the makings of cancer and a kidney stone. So you might what to get a check up jiji" naruto explained to the shock of the anbu and surprise of hiruzen.

"What did you just do naruto? How do you know that I have a kidney stone or cancer?"..."wait its true hokage-sama! You need a doctor then." asked hiruzen until he was interrupted by his anbu...

It's one of the powers I've gotten. It's called scan, it lets me see the body and everything on or inside it like an x-ray machine but its not at full power. I need a blade of some sort to fully utilize it. So do you think you could get me one about my size to train with till i get bigger for a normal sword or a nodachi?" naruto explained to the shock of those present while the third thought about the sword that was behind the heart chest. As well as the three swords that was by the book wrapped in the green bandana.

"Well naruto you're still young so i don't know about giving you a blade or internship at the hospital. What all does your powers entail if you can prove to me wrong then I'll allow an internship and even get you a brand new set of surgical scalpels." hiruzen told naruto as he wanted to see how far he got in his books as well as get a bit more info about the powers of the fruit he ate. The history of the straw hats had a bit about it but the book written by its user must have so much more.

"Well jij the powers i have are labeled as the greatest power of the world since with it i can cut a mountain in half as well as cure a person or animal who blood is poisoned to such a degree that even their sweet or breath will kill anyone near them. Also, I'll be able to do three operations such as the age reversal procedure, rapid time operation and evan the eternal youth surgery also known as the immortality surgery...if i had a blade i could cut through anything whether it be a person, animal or object without spilling a drop of blood or causing pain to my patient.

Im working on increasing the size of my room technique and even working on being able to move it around with me but evan law wasn't able to move it after making it. I want to surpass him not just with this power but as a surgeon to. I'll become the greatest surgeon ever better than law or any doctor or medical ninja. I'll take up law's title as the surgeon of death." naruto explained and ended in such conviction that everyone there just knew he would do it. The hokage and anbu were shellshocked at the three operation naruto could do if he learns more from his books and had a blade.

Hiruzen was positive that he had to keep what was just said a secret of monumental scale, if his wayward student or even the council learned of what naruto would be able to do there's no telling what would happen and kami forbid if the other villages ever learned a little of this knowledge there would be a war without a doubt all over a five year old.

"I see. Some of what you said is a very good reason so i'll allow you to intern at the hospital and even get you a tanto with those scalpers… However everything you just told us is now a quadruple s-rank secret punishable by the one who told the secret as well as the one told will be killed with extreme prejudice I'll do it myself to make sure it stays that way. Everyone understand? Anbu, naruto I won't kill you but this must be kept secret so unless you're strong enough to beat me in a fight or i give permission don't tell anyone got it?" hiruzen said then to prove his point he flared his killer intent at all his anbu while sending a stern look at naruto to keep it secret.

After getting a nod from those present hiruzen sealed up all the books in one large scroll that already had a large seal mark on it. "Ok naruto all the stuff you found is sealed in this scroll the one with the kanji for books has such while the other has all the weapons as well as a third one that i'll be adding for the violin. Now I'm going to teach you how to access your chakra then we'll go and get your tanto and some scalpers.. To access your chakra you need to reach inside yourself for an energy that will fell potent but free flowing when you have a feel for it grab and pull it to the top it should feel different from your power that you already have so sit down a consurntrat on your inner energy. When you've got it, I'll let you rest for about an hour then we will go to get your things and take them to an apartment i'll have you live in from now on." hiruzen instructed as naruto sat down to do as told…

It was an hour and a half later after naruto's chakra unlocked that we find hiruzen and naruto walking though the villages metal section that held weapon shops and metal supplies.

Coming up on a shop named metal dragon hiruzen showed naruto inside with a bell going off above the door they went though. "I'll be with you in a second. dad we got customers!" a girl at the front desk said then yelled to her father somewhere in the building.

"Take you time miss, naruto why don't you go look at the clothes while I talk to this young lady's father about your things okay?" hiruzen greeted then asked naruto who nodded and went to the clothes section of the shop while the girl watched.

When the shop owner showed up he was quite large about six and a half feet tall built like an ox. "Oh hokage-sama how may i be of service? It's rare for you to come to my shop in person." the man said

While his daughter stares off to the clothes section were he saw a young boy with spiky blond hair.

"Good day keji im here with young naruto-kun to get him a tanto and some high grade surgical scalpers and maybe a hat since he seems to be interested in." The third said with a laugh at the end as he watched naruto try on different hats.

The man, keji laughed as naruto tried on a northern fur hat that was crimson with black spots around it that he seemed to really like. "True enough lord third. He seems to have picked a hat all he needs now is clothes to match. Tenten why don't you go help him find some clothes to match his hat?

"Ok dad, be right back."... "Seems young tenten is doing well under your care keji. She's going to become a walking weapon catalog." huruzen said after the young girl, tenten walked over to naruto to help find some better clothes than the orange jump suit he was holding.

"So you know while black goes with anything orange and crimson doesn't. try for a black and yellow scheme instead, or black and white, maybe black and crimson like you hat would work too. Tenten said walking up to naruto who had his head tilted looking at the jumpsuit.

"What about black shorts with a crimson shirt that has a tribal heart on the back?" naruto asked without looking at the person who mentioned the color scheme and putting the jump suit back on the clothes rack.

"Well that could work as it'll match but what kind of look do you feel would be right? I'm not the most fashionable girl out there but i believe i know a decent style when I see one." boosted tenten while making sure to note were the jumpsuit was for later disposal.

"Hmm I'd have to say an open coat with a hood in black with crimson pants that has swirls up and down the sides and black boots while the coat has a tribal heart on the back with the words surgeon of death beneath it, but I'll have to get some tattoos of a heart on my bare chest and death along my fingers but i'm not sure if jiji will allow that until im older. Hmmm maybe just an orange hoodie with black pants and black boots with the same insignia. What do you think?" naruto asked finally looking at who was talking to him to see the brown haired girl that was at the desk then spotting the third talking to the big man about something or the other…

"It sounds good but dose it have to be orange? that is kinda stupid if you going to be a ninja, but the names cool i'll give you that. By the way i'm tenten nice to meet you," tenten introduced herself with a smile at the hat wearing blond.

"Im naruto, naruto uzumaki. It a pleasure to meet you tenten. As for being a ninja i plan to be a doctor before a ninja so that's my main focus. I'll be the greatest surgeon of all time!" naruto greeted back then proclaimed with conviction getting the thirds and the unknown man's attention.

"So you want to be a surgeon kid I've met some great medic ninja in my time with this old monkeys second student taking the top spot. Tsunade senju the world's greatest medic. You want to be the greatest you'll have to beat her in the field of medicine and healing" laughed keji as he pointed at hiruzen while the third sighed in discontent about his students.

"I will be the greatest none will ever compare to my skill as a doctor not even this tsunade senju i guarantee it"naruto said with such determination that keji, hiruzen, and even tenten believed him….

* * *

Hope you all liked it this story will have random updates. I'll be testing fight scene with this story while working on whirling Phoenix and total drama best intren. I have a beta to do the fights for whirling Phoenix after my horrible try in chapter 10 in my opinion. I've never done fight scene so don't expect much from this story in terms of fights.

Until next time 


	2. Healing and haki

**Welcome i don't own naruto or one piece.**

"Talking"... 'thoughts'..

**"Demon/summons talking"**

**'Demon/summons thoughts'**

_**Jutsu's**_

**Now then on with the tale of a boy who became the greatest surgeon**

* * *

**Chapter two**

**Learning the body and haki**

We find naruto and hiruzen walking toward the village hospital to have naruto intern there and get experience while the thirds anbu set up an apartment for naruto close to anbu hq, his office, the ninja academy, and the hospital.

"Good day hokage-same how can we be of assistance?" asked the nurse at the front desk as naruto and hiruzen walked in with a smile.

"Good day i'm here to set naruto here up as an intern nurse so he can gain experience since he wants to be a doctor can you get me the head of the hospital please?" hiruzen greeted with an explanation and grandfatherly voice. As naruto was standing to the side with one of the books he found on medicine and healing.

"The demo- i mean uzumaki wants to learn to be a doctor that's odd ill page the head doctor please take a seat hokage-sama. I'll send her to come get you two" the nurse said nearly slipping on her words right in front of the hokage.

"Yes. Well see that you get them and remember the hippocratic oath nurse. Come along naruto." hiruzen said with a shape glare at the nurse for her near slip of the tongue.

A few minutes later the head doctor showed up in front of the hokage and naruto "you wished to see me hokage-sama? Hello there young man you look like you have an interest in medicine."

"Yes this is naruto and he'd like to intern here to become a doctor and surgeon. He has books to help with the terms and practices but he's going to need experience. He seems to have a rare bloodline that will help him become a great doctor. I'll leave him in your care to teach him what he can't learn from books. Naruto i'll have one of my anbu come and get you later today to take you to your apartment. You'll be living in a building reserved for active ninja jounin and special jounin." Hiruzen explained to the doctor making sure that she knows to teach him plenty of tricks and traits to being a doctor, and finishing by telling naruto about his escort later.

It was a few hours later after the head doctor gave naruto a test sheet about medicine, herbs, and treatments for a vast array of topics that coincide with being a doctor or nurse. After checking naruto's answers she found that he had a much better knowledge than all the nurse staff and a good bit of her doctors, even knowing of treatment she's only heard of but never did or seen done.

"Well naruto you passed the intern test to be a nurse with flying colors and i most say you are quite knowledgeable about this craft, come back to see me tomorrow to start working you'll mostly be doing bedside care till a lowercase injury or illness turns it's head to show me what you can do. Until then check out our medical classes we host to get some extra experience when not working ok? I'll file your test sheet and acceptance in my safe so no one messes with it and send a copy to lord hokage so he knows, seems your escorts here so i'll see you then naruto." the doctor who introduced herself as doctor bell before the test. Gestured to the door that was open behind naruto with anbu pariet standing there.

"Thank you doctor bell i hope to learn a great deal from you and the others have a good day". Naruto thanked as he walked to the anbu with his book close to his chest and scroll, a tanto strapped to his back.

* * *

**XxXxXxX**

When naruto got to his apartment he found it was well furnished with a large fridge and a lot of covered space, the couch was black leather and the floor looked like polished wood, when he went to his room he saw that he had a spacious closet and tall dresser. The bed had crimson sheets, a yellow pillow and orange blanket. By the bed was a night stand with a letter on it addressed to him.

After setting his book and scroll on the bed naruto opened the latter.

_"Dear naruto-kun, i hope you like your new home i had some of my anbu get copies of your out fit and stock the fridge so you'll have clothes and food. At the bottom of this letter is a seal I put some money in. It will be for you to buy food and what not though the month, it's an orphan steppend since you will no longer be living at the orphanage. If you have any trouble come see me or ask your neighbors. They are highly skilled if a bit unusual. The first you will likely meet is named maito gai. He is a taijutsu specialist, next will probably be anko mitarashi. Careful she likes to mess with people and use's snakes and poison. Last is kakashi hatake he is lazy but a good man he might steer clear of you for one reason or another but i hope you come to trust him. Those are your three immediate neighbors. You'll meet the rest some time when they aren't on missions or out training. As you know you'll be starting at the academy next year so learn what you can from them and doctor bell. I'll come see you in a week or two to check up on you so study and train when you can… _

_p.s. You might want to read the adventures of the straw hat pirates and the book on haki by silvers rayleigh they are quite interesting and in the straw hats case funny as well. I'll be sending a anbu agent name neko to help you learn the sword._

_Till then your jiji. Hiruzen sarutobi_

After reading the letter and looking at the clock. Seeing it was only four thirty naruto was determined to prove himself so he sat on the side of his bed and unsealed the books to find the two his jiji minuend in the letter...

* * *

**XxXxXxX**

**Two weeks later**

It has been two weeks since naruto started his internship at the hospital and started to learn haki. So far all he has done in The hospital is bedcare which wasn't easy since all the patients didn't like him but he tried to stay professional but it wasn't easy with the civilians at least doctor bell had him mostly work with ninja patients then the civilians but he insisted he work for both parties not just the shinobi and kunoichi. His first day was not the best, that's for sure…

Flashback

"Okay naruto since you are interning as a nurse we have a civilian patient that you can work with today. His name is Saika kakuzu. He is a elderly chap who is here for a check up which you will be doing. I'll be in the room if you need any help so do it by the book like how you did you test it'll all work out." said doctor bell as she led naruto to the room that saika was waiting in.

"Ok doctor bell i'll be sure to treat the patient to the best I can. I just hope that he doesn't have a problem with me doing the check up for him." affirmed naruto with a sigh but a slight smile at being able to put his knowledge to practice.

Opening the door doctor bell greeted saika with a smile while holding the door for naruto. " Hello doctor, how are ...what is that demon doing here?" saika started but gritted out the last part with a hiss of anger.

"Good day mr. Kakuzu i am naruto uzumaki and i'll be the one to perform your check up today. I am interning here as a nurse so please be patient with me." Naruto greeted the man who was scowling at him while doctor bell frowned at the man for what he said.

"Indeed young naruto here will be performing your check up saika-san and i'll be assisting him when he needs it. If you have a problem we can take it to the hokage to sort out including your slip of the tongue.

"N-no need. I'm feeling much better. I don't need a check up today.`` Mr. Kakuzu said. With a sweet and frown while naruto just sighed and held up a hand to and attuned scan while slowly bringing his hand to the other side of the man.

you are suffering from arthritis in your hands and right knee you also seem to have had a recent back injury. You might want to get it checked before you throw your back out from overuse of an injured bone.`` Naruto said getting a surprised look from doctor bell and one of shock from saika.

"How do you know all that naruto-kun you haven't even started his check up?" bell asked while saika slowly nodded Still in shock.

"It's my bloodline doctor. I can scan people for injury, illness or even objects but I need a blade of some kind for a longer range." explained naruto as the doctor got a thoughtful look while mr. Kakuzu stared at naruto in wonder of such a bloodline and thinking that the demon might be a good nurse with such an ability.

"What else does your bloodline intel naruto? Hokage-sama never went in detail. Doctor bell asked.

"I'm sorry doctor but jiji uh hokage-sama classified my bloodline as a quadrupole s-rank secret so i can't tell you ...i'm sorry. Naruto told her much to her and saika's shock at such a level of secrecy as it was the first of its kind. They have heard of s-rank and double s-rank even the very rare triple s-rank but a quadrupole that was unheard of.

"O-okay naruto i won't ask anymore but if it's such a secret you shouldn't use it willy-nilly like you just did. If it gets out who knows what could happen." bell said with a slight stutter.

"S-so-sorry doctor ill ask jiji what parts of my bloodline i may use i don't want to get anyone in trouble. I just did it because -kakuzu wouldn't let me get too close to him so I used a scan to scan his body.

Sigh" its okay naruto but be sure to ask hokage-sama about this and i don't think i need to stress how imperative it is to keep what naruto said a secret do i?" bell said followed by asking saika.

"No, I'll take this secret to the grave. Dem-uhhh nurse uzumaki will you give me a full check up I won't fight you over it as long as doctor bell is here to double check." saika confirmed with a head shake.

End flashback

After that naruto talked to the hokage who told him he could use scan freely but his _room_ can only be used on an unconscious patient. And to not disclose any more of his bloodline. After that he took Naruto out to eat at a ramen stand called ichiraku's. Needless to say they now had a new recurring customer who ate a lot.

Naruto was right now tending to an injured kunoichi who was stabbed with a poisoned kunai on a mission while doctor bell was working on her teammate who had broken ribs from the same mission. "So nurse how comes my healing anything to take note of?" asked the kunoichi with a smile at naruto she had flowing black hair and red wine like eyes while her teammate who was also a kunoichi had brown hair in a low ponytail with purple fang marks on her checks.

"Not that I can see miss. Yuhi but i'd have to do a scan to make sure there is no residual poison in your system." Naruto said taking a step away from her and doing said scarn while looked confused on why he stepped back and waved his hand.

"So what are you doing nurse it seems unethical to step away from a patient who was poisoned?" asked yuhi with a quirked brow raised.

"Uh so-sorry i was just giving you a scan you don't have anymore poison in your system. Sorry about not asking permission I'm still learning the ethics of being a nurse."naruto clarified with a slight blush to his checks while looked at him funny till they heard a grunt from the other kunoichi."hana are you ok say something." miss yuhi call to the inuzuka.

"Her ribs clipped her lung when I reset it and is slowly leaking blood into her lungs. I can't fix this, she needs tsunade to fix this issue" said doctor bell while hana started to breath in rasps.

"Fix this your a doctor! Do something!" yelled Miss Yuhi in panic.

"Um doctor bell may i try i have my secret i think jiji will understand." said naruto walking over to hana and doctor bell.

"Naruto you know what hokage-sama said!"... "I know that doctor. But I can help let me please."...

"Fine naruto do what you can but afterwards the four of us are going to see the hokage about this understand?"doctor bell said as she stepped away to let naruto work. Holding out his hand a spinning blue disk like a circle appeared floating in his palm till he said _room_ and the disk expanded the size of the bed and a little past it getting a shocked look from bell and miss yuhi.

Pulling out a scalpel naruto started to cut into hana's side till they could see her rib and the clipped lung but much to their shock no blood was coming out of hana. It looked like it just kept flowing through her veins unhindered. While they stared out the oddness naruto pulled the blood out of the lung by switching it with air then lined the puncture up so it would close itself back then readjusted the rib the caused the issue and finally closed up hanas side which seemed to close and heal up instantly. Throughout it all doctor bell, miss yuhi, and hana who was awake for the impromptu proceder were in shocked disbelief.

After doing a quick scan of hana naruto stepped back with a smile as the blue dome vanished. "Congrats miss. Inuzuka your all healed up all you need now is rest." Naruto said bringing the three women out of their shock while the bell scanned her to check if it was true. And much to her shock it was.

"Na-naruto how did you do this? Its unprecedented…"stutterd doctor bell while hana and miss yuhi looked on.

"Sorry doctor but i think we should go see jiji now or at least get him to come here to talk so miss, Yuhi and miss, Inuzuka can rest and recuperate." Naruto said while looking away sad that he broke his promise to Hiruzen.

"... I guess you're right naruto i'll send a message to hokage-sama to come here. I want you to stay with these two until I get back". Doctor bell said with a sigh after a few seconds of silence then left to get the sandaime.

While the three of them waited for the hokage and doctors return naruto sat in one of the chairs after unsealing his book on haki, while the two ladies talked and watched the blond nurse.

It was Twenty minutes later after doctor bell left that Miss Inuzuka asked what he was reading. Saying she never heard of anything like haki before in medical terms and that she herself was a veterinarian.

"Well haki from what i have read and reread is in a way will power. Or concentrated power of ones very will. For instance there are three haki. Those being adamant haki, observation haki, and conquers haki.

The first lets your strengthen your body, a limb, or a object to the point its stronger than steel so you could in essence take a sword strike to the neck or chest and survive without a scratch if you covered that spot with haki.`` Naruto explained getting stupefied looks from the two at such a skill and that fact it is pure will power alone was astounding.

"The second one, observation haki lets one predict the future as well as attacks and objects with your eyes closed. Someone truly gifted could even see the future and act on it. Though most people have seen ten to fifteen seconds.`` Naruto continued while reading his book, not noticing that doctor bell and the hokage were there..

"Now the last of the haki's is beyond rare as only one out of a million people will have this haki. What it does is lets you force your will on someone and depending on how strong the wills are the recipient could be paralized, drop unconscious, or even up and die if the user's will is strong enough. Only some whose will is unbreakable and strong can hope to face the user of conqueror's haki. However, as I said it is beyond rare. Everyone can use the first two haki's but very few can use the third...'' Naruto finished without looking up from his book thus never seeing the completely blank faces of the third, doctor bell, miss yuhi and miss inuzuka as well as a new face…

"Ahm, naruto. I know i didn't tell you not to but if you would keep the knowledge of what's in your books to yourself. Then then doctor bell told me you used your bloodline to save hana. While you had not one or two but three witnesses. I'm not mad at you but please use discretion when using your abilities. Also this is tsume inuzuka, hana's mother i called for her since you saved her daughter and she wants to thank you."

Naruto blushed and looked down in shame nodding to his jiji and sealed his book back up while Tsume and doctor bell went to hana and miss yuhi to check them out. " ok kurenai you check out so you and hana may leave whenever and rest at home for the next few days after hokage-sama's dismissal." doctor bell informed as tsume helped her daughter up to face the third.

"Now then what you have all seen and heard is a quadruple s-class secret so keep this to yourselves until naruto is strong enough to protect himself for anyone wanting to get him. I will speak to you four later. Naruto I think you've done enough for the day so head on home."

Ok jiji have a nice day, miss inuzuka, miss hana, miss yuhi, doctor bell…


End file.
